In order to improve the accuracy of channel estimation in mobile communication, a conventional technique is proposed for carrying out tentative decision of data symbols, calculating a channel estimation value, weighting the channel estimation value according to the reliability of tentative decision data and combining two channel estimation values of the weighted channel estimation value and channel estimation value calculated from the pilot symbol (refer to Patent Document 1).
Upon channel estimation, this conventional technique uses a channel estimation value alone calculated from tentative decision data with the high reliability and so improvement of the accuracy of channel estimation is anticipated.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-82978